


Late Night Training

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Muscle Worship, Sex in a boxing ring, Sthenolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 18Kylo and Kyna have a late-night training session.





	Late Night Training

The sound of Kyna’s calves hitting the body shield echoed throughout the room as she delivered a rapid series of kicks to the cushioned device. Her boyfriend and training partner, Kylo grunted as he struggled against the weight of her punches and kicks. Kyna might be half his size but she definitely had more power behind her strikes then he did. A lot more power.

She quickly spun around and landed a textbook perfect spinning back-kick, her heel slamming hard into the padding. Kylo groaned as he stumbled back in the fighting ring from the impact. Kyna stepped back, panting.

“Sorry,” she apologized as he grimaced, holding his side.

“It’s fine,” he replied as he stood up, rubbing his side. He held the shield up again, nodding that he was ready.

Kyna held her fists up and stood in a fighting stance. She launched another series of brutal blows, each one more powerful than the last. She soon had Kylo pushed back against the corner turnbuckle, stopping as soon as she realized it. She leaned against the ropes as she caught her breathe, her chest heaving up and down.

“Let’s take a break,” she said.

Kylo nodded in agreeance and they both climbed out of the fighting ring. They sat down on one of the benches, patting themselves down with towels. Kyna took a swig of water from a bottle and handed it to Kylo when she was done; he took a drink from it.

“I definitely think you’re ready for your match next week,” he commented as she wiped her brow.

“I hope I am,” Kyna remarked as she took another drink from the water bottle.

“Do you know who you’ll be up against?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Some Zabraki.” She leaned against Kylo’s large shoulder. “All I’ve heard is that she’s really tough.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “You are too. You’re undefeated.”

Kyna gave him a weak smile. “You know that doesn’t matter in the slightest when I fight, right? This girl, whoever the hell she is, could still beat me.”

“Well, she’ll have a hell of a fight if she does,” Kylo remarked.

She giggled. She loved how Kylo was her number one cheerleader when it came to her “hobby” (as Supreme Leader Snoke referred to it) of competing in bare-knuckle fights in various slums across the galaxy. She had mainly started doing them as a way to channel her energy and she quickly rose through the circuit as one of the best female fighters in the league, beating every single one of her opponents. While he did initially voice his opposition to her fighting, he quickly became her biggest supporter, training with her every chance they could get.

“Would it be alright if we trained a bit more?” Kyna asked. “I want to work on my grappling some.”

While Kyna was a skillful boxer, her wrestling wasn’t on par so she wanted to work on that with him as much as she could since Kylo was an excellent wrestler.

“Fine with me,” Kylo replied with a smile.

They climbed back into the fighting ring and began to practice her wrestling moves. Kylo easily got her on the ground but she managed to quickly take control, mounting him and pinning him to the mat, smiling triumphantly as she held his arms. Kylo managed to wiggle his right arm lose and reached up to tickle her exposed side.

“You nerf-herder!” she exclaimed as she fell over onto the mart, trying to keep her laughter in.

Kylo quickly pounced and pinned her. “Got you, you little minx.”

Kyna panted as she lay under him, her small yet pert breasts heaving up and down under her sports bra; her nipples poked through the fabric. A lock of her blonde hair had come loose from her braid and hung in her face. Kylo was mesmerized.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips. She moaned into his lush lips as she returned the kiss, melting into him. Kylo pulled her bra off and orally fondled her left breasts while his other hand ventured to her skimpy workout shorts, dipping into them to run a hand up her folds.

Kyna, meanwhile, pulled Kylo’s massive member out of his training pants and stroked it. It quickly became hard in her hand.

Kylo pulled away and crawled lower, kissing a trail down her torso to the hem of her shorts. He pulled them down and peppered the area with kisses; Kyna licked her lips in anticipation. With one fell swoop, he ran his large tongue up her folds, flicking her clit with the tip as he passed it. 

“Oh,” she moaned as he repeated the action. “Oh, yes!”

She spread her legs wider as Kylo focused his licks on her tiny bud. He ran a finger over her opening and slowly pushed it inside her. He turned it and rubbed her inner walls with the pad of his finger while still licking and sucking at her clit.

Kyna just continued to moan as he ate her out, praising any god she could think of. Her love was definitely skilled at eating her pussy and she loved every second of it. He soon had her on the brink. She threaded her hands in his soft raven hair.

“I’m gonna cum,” she soon proclaimed. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Kyna’s legs twitched as she came, her hips involuntarily bucking upwards into his mouth. 

Kylo slowly pulled and flipped her over onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up slightly and ran the tip of his shaft up and down her labia; he slowly plunged it inside her.

She sighed as he settled.

Kylo rolled his hips, savoring the feeling of his penis enveloped by his lover’s warm, silky cave. It felt beyond heavenly. His erection slid in and out of her warm canal with ease, Kyna’s sweet syrup coating every inch of it.

“Oh gods,” he moaned as he bucked his hips faster. “Oh, you feel great, so fucking great.”

Kyna could only moan in response, the sensation in her vagina the most glorious feeling. She clenched her left fist and reached back with her right hand, holding Kylo close to her as he furiously fucked her.

He reached down and began to rub her clit; her mouth flung open in a silent scream. She felt her lower lips soon began to tingle. She dug her fingers into Kylo’s thigh as her orgasm started to build. She rested her forehead on the mat as she whimpered. She wanted release so badly.

Just as she was certain she was about to go mad from the tension, he pussy erupted in the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever experienced. She threw her head back as she wailed, her cunt squeezing tightly around Kylo’s cock; her entire body convulsed.

A few moments later, he climaxed as well. He silently screamed as he squirted his hot sperm deep inside Kyna’s canal. He collapsed forward, catching himself with one hand; he planted a soft kiss to her shoulder as they recovered.

He pulled her into his lap, hugging her close. “I love you so much, my Moondust,” he murmured into her blonde hair.

“I love you too, my Starfighter,” she replied.

She always loved these late-night training sessions with him.


End file.
